Un segundo amor
by Aoi Fhrey
Summary: Después de perder a su primer amor Shampo toma una decisión que cambiara su vida. Fic escrito para el reto del 14 de febrero.


**.**

**Un segundo amor.**

**.**

_Y vivieron felices para siempre…_

Así es como termina una historia de amor ¿no? No fue así para mí.

Yo di todo por mi amor y para obtener mi final feliz. Deje mi aldea, a mis amigas, deje mi orgullo, cociné deliciosos platillos día tras día y los llevé a la casa de mi amor con mi mejor sonrisa. El los comía pero nunca vi amor en su mirada solo agradecimiento.

Pero para mí era lo mas natural que termináramos juntos. Yo era la mejor y él era el mejor.

Pero mi amor se fue con la destructora de cocina. La más débil, la de pecho plano, la que lo golpeaba con un mazo.

Ellos se casarón y sin importar cuánto traté su mirada de amor era para otra.

Mi bisabuela no perdonó mi error deje de ser amazona perdí mi hogar y me quedé en este país caro y lleno de anémicos fideos. Tampoco pude cocinar porque todas eran recetas de la bisabuela y de la aldea. No mías. Solo pude sobrevivir sirviendo mesas en un mal restaurante.

¿Qué debía hacer? Yo ya no podía ser yo.

Un día vi a una gran multitud que me recordó la época en la aldea donde la gente se reunía para el torneo anual. En el centro de esa multitud había una mujer haciendo poses tontas fingiendo ser guerrero, nada de equilibrio nada de fuerza.

Fingía ser alguien que no era.

Pero la miraban con adoración, con anhelo, con deseo. Como yo siempre quise que me mirara mi Airen.

Cuando me acerque a mirar más de cerca una chica en un disfraz tonto me entrego un panfleto. "Has soñado con ser alguien más"

¿Yo podía fingir ser otra persona? ¿Yo quería ser alguien más?

_**Sí-.**_

Fui a casa y busque en una revista a una personaje para imitar; decidí que sería la primera mujer de cabello purpura que encontrará. Cuando busque su nombre me gustó. Tenía el nombre de una diosa.

Athena.

Yo aún era una costurera de categoría así que me hice un disfraz; no de colores tontos ni tela de mala calidad. Si iba a fingir solo usaría lo mejor. Estudie los movimientos de la chica de la revista. Eran fáciles de imitar, después de todo si yo pude aprender técnicas de verdadera amazona podía aprender técnicas falsas de un personaje.

Cuando mi yo falso estaba completo salí a la caminar con mi disfraz. No pretendía nada muy serio por algunos días yo no sería yo. Muchas personas me miraban y por un momento sentí vergüenza y quise regresar a vestir como siempre. Pero un grupo de muchachos se me acercó. Yo estaba lista para golpearlos pero ellos no me pidieron una cita. Solo querían una fotografía mía.

¿Por qué me pedían una foto?

Yo imité a la chica mercenaria y les dije que si querían una foto debían pagarme el salario de dos meses.

Me pagaron por 5 fotografías…

Sentí que me pagaban mucho dinero por no hacer nada así que hice algunas de las técnicas falsas que había practicado.

Me aplaudieron y me dieron más dinero.

¿Por qué me pagaban y alababan por fingir ser alguien que no era?

Volví a mi pequeña casa a quitarme el disfraz. Pero al día siguiente lo usé de nuevo…quizá era alguna rara costumbre de los japoneses y no pasaría de nuevo.

Ese día me pagaron por 15 fotografías.

Cuando regrese a casa me esperaban un grupo de hombres de negocios para invitarme una cena. Yo no tenía miedo de acompañarlos porque podía defenderme sola. Me llevaron en auto de lujo al mejor restaurante de la ciudad. Al terminar los hombres de traje se pusieron muy serios. Yo me asusté. ¿Eran funcionarios de inmigración? ¿Era delito en Japón fingir ser otra persona?

Me dijeron que yo era la mejor imitadora y me pidieron ser la modelo de su compañía.

Yo dije que sí.

Viaje por todo Japón y me tomaron muchas fotografías. Durante el viaje me pidieron usar otros disfraces. Todas eran mujeres que me gustaron de una forma u otra. Aprendí mas movimientos nuevos como si fuese el entrenamiento en la aldea. Yo ya no cocía pero supervisaba a las costureras para lograr los mejores disfraces.

Cuando el contrato se terminaba llegó un grupo diferente de empresarios para preguntarme si yo quería actriz para un programa romántico en la televisión.

Al principio no fue fácil pero aprendí técnicas japonesas para fingir. _Ayya _no se le llama fingir se le llama actuar. Poco a poco me gustó el ser muchas personas diferentes. Ya no fingía…

Yo era doncella, princesa, guerrera, hechicera o villana. Yo era todas esas personas que reían, que lloraban, que amaban.

Di un pedacito de mi ser a cada una de ellas y se volvieron reales.

Cuando deje de fingir, pude reír, llorar y amar de nuevo.

Yo era yo misma una vez más. No amazona, no guerrera pero sí Shampo.

Tal vez yo perdí a mi primer amor pero encontré algo que me hace feliz un segundo amor.

**-FIN-**

Una historia con motivo del 14 de febrero.

Y mi pequeño homenaje a las muchas formas de amar.

Aoi Fhrey


End file.
